A caça e o caçador
by Haki-chan
Summary: Kaname pediu um favor a Ichijou... e agora,nosso nobre vampiro tem uma missão a cumprir. Conseguirá ele descobrir o... ladrão de geléias! Fanfic descontraída e leve.


**A caça e o caçador**

FFSOL 100 temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009.

Tema: Caçador.

__By Haki__

Já fazia algum tempo, desde que anoitecera. A essa hora, os alunos do Dia já estavam dormindo, provavelmente.

Esgueirei-me até a janela, analisando o pátio do Colégio. Um leve vento soprava, arrastando as folhas e evidenciando ainda mais o vazio do pátio.

Suspirei ansioso e me dirigi até a porta de meu quarto.

Era essa a hora! Eu, Takuma Ichijou, irei bancar o caçador hoje à noite! Minha missão é caçar meu alvo pelos corredores do dormitório diurno, uma difícil, mas não impossível, caça!

...Claro que, se por azar eu encontrar o Kiryu-kun, terei que correr como nunca corri em minha vida. Mas o meu objetivo é mais forte que meu possível receio. Mais do que isso, é um favor que Kaname pediu e eu não posso negar.

+**Flashback**+

- Bom dia, Kaname. O que de tão urgente houve, para que você me chamasse? – Ichijou perguntou, entrando na sala do sangue-puro.

Hesitando, o outro apenas continuou voltado para a janela, fitando um ponto no pátio.

- Kaname...?

- Ichijou, você vai estar ocupado hoje à noite?

E então, o rosto do vice-líder iluminou-se, quase de modo infantil.

- Você vai me chamar para sair, é isso? Hehe, não sabia que era tão atirado assim, Kaname.

Mas foi atravessado por um gélido olhar de seu amigo, fazendo-o perder a luz recém adquirida.

- Era brincadeira – falou, dando alguns passos para o lado – mas respondendo à sua pergunta, não estarei ocupado. Por quê?

- Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Pode parecer algo idiota, mas é importante para mim. A Yuuki tem estado um pouco estranha ultimamente... Parece que uma coisa sumiu. Pode _caçar _o culpado para mim, sim?

Ichijou hesitou por um instante. Kaname o fitava com olhos sérios, mostrando que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Mostrando que o termo "caçar", não era brincadeira.

- E... o que exatamente andaram roubando dela?

- A geléia dela.

Um breve e longo silêncio pesou na sala. Tão tenso, que se podia ouvir os pássaros cantando aos berros do lado de fora. Tão longo, que se podia ouvir os gritos de Aidou logo pela manhã.

- Tudo bem, eu o farei, Kaname.

E assim, surgiu o caçador do Colégio Cross, em busca do ladrão de geléia.

+ **Fim do flashback**+

Teoricamente, vampiros são caçadores por natureza. Sim, e mais, não deve ser muito diferente de caçar um Level E. Mas então... por que estar dentro do dormitório diurno me deixa tão... ansioso?

Esquecendo meus devaneios, me aprofundei em minha caça. Entrei no prédio do diretor, e com cautela me aproximei da cozinha, que se encontrava no térreo.

- Crianças, vocês gostaram do jantar? Preparei especialmente para vocês, com muito carinho e nostalgia!

O quê? A voz do diretor?!

- Ahn... não estava mal, diretor! Especialmente a sobremesa!

- Hã? Mas a sobremesa foi comprada, Yuuki... snif... é isso então? E você, Zero-kun, o que achou?

- ... Realmente, tinha gosto de nostalgia.

- GAAAHH! Filhos ingratos! Não sabem o que é o amor de um paaaaaai!

- Mas, diretor, preciso falar de um assunto sério com você.

- Hmm? Diga, Yuuki.

- Alguém anda roubando minha geléia e comendo tudo... eu tenho certeza que foi o Zero!

- Como é? Yuuki, acho que as rondas estão fazendo mal para você. Demorar tanto para jantar, está te afetando. Para começar, eu não gosto de geléia...

- É mentira! Zero... seu bobão! – olhar furioso.

- Isso não me intimida, Yuuki.

- Seu bobo, bobo, bobo, bobo, bobo!

Ah... é um jantar em família. Provavelmente, como o Zero-kun e a Yuuki-chan precisam fazer a ronda noturna, eles vão jantar um pouco tarde...

E... huh? A Yuuki-chan acabou de dar uma voadora no Zero-kun?! Assustador... acho que nem o Kaname desconfia que ela faça isso...

- É... crianças, não briguem! Aqui dentro é proibida brigar! Aliás, no colégio inteiro é proibido. Se pretendem continuar com isso, irão para seus quartos! Mas antes disso, ouçam um importante comunicado que preciso fazer a vocês e...

- Boa noite, Diretor.

- Eeekkk! Deixaram-me falando sozinho...

Pobre Diretor... a vida de um pai não é fácil mesmo, huh. Por agora, vou aproveitar que todos foram dormir e ficarei aqui esperando o culpado aparecer.

A presa sempre volta ao lugar da caça! Digo, o culpado sempre volta ao lugar do crime...

[N/A: Como ninguém percebeu a presença do vice-líder no prédio? Simples! Ele está infiltrado na dispensa, entre os sacos de farinha! XD]

... Hmn, isso não é tão emocionante quanto nos livros...

Hein? O que é isso? Um vulto se espreitando até a geladeira?!

É a hora do caçador entrar em ação! WOOOOOOOOOOH... ck?!

- Ei, eu sabia que era você.

- BGHKSGGSISHO?! – tradução: "Zero-kun, o que faz acordado a essa hora?!"

- Que lamentável. Apesar dos pesares, você, chegar a esse ponto é bem... a sua cara.

- Hyaaaaaah, Zero! Eu sabia que era vocêeeeee! – Yuuki disse, voando para cima do Zero.

- Não sou eu, sua idiota! Olha ali para a geladeira!

- Hã? Geléia... Diretor... DIRETOR, VOCÊ COMEU A MINHA GELÉIA?!!!

- SHSOHDPPHT! ESJBJPUGDHBJK – tradução: "Mas eu estava com fome, Yuuki! E eu tentei avisar antes,mas ninguém me ouviu."

- E ainda está de boca cheia... augh... Diretor, como castigo você irá fazer a ronda amanhã à noite! E ainda terá que comprar minhas geléias como ressarcimento!

- NIIÃAAAOOOOOWWWNNN!

Ah... Não tive tempo de entrar em ação... *depressão*

Mas, ao menos, tudo terminou bem. Só eu que não pude ser o bom caçador... Hã?

Kaname?!!

Não posso estar vendo coisas! É o Kaname lá em cima do prédio!! Ele está olhando para onde...?

Ah sim... após Yuuki-chan fazer a ronda noturna, o Kaname veio ver se estava tudo bem com ela... será que isso faz parte da rotina dele?

É meu amigo há tanto tempo, mas ainda hoje o vejo rodeado de mistérios.

Pergunto-me se não é ele, o verdadeiro caçador nisso tudo...

**FIM**

_Yay, pessoas! Tudo bem?_

_Tenho a impressão de que o Ichijou ficou um pouquinho fora da sua personalidade..._

_Mas, relevem! A história se passa na época em que ele está viciado em livros de suspense, daqueles com detetives policiais e tudo mais. [Fato verídico!]_

_E também, essa história da geléia eu me inspirei na tirinha que apareceu no volume 04 de Vampire Knight, onde a Yuuki está mesmo brava por terem comido sua geléia XD_

_E é isso. Quem sabe na próxima vez, eu não consigo escrever algo mais sério, huhu._

_E muito obrigada ane-chan (Naru) por betar a fic! :3_

_Kissus,ja ne._


End file.
